Epílogo
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Porque las historias sólo cuentan hasta el fin, hasta decir que vivieron felices por siempre. Pero a veces no es así. La historia de un divorcio, de un amor después del final.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicas!

¡Sí, he regresado! Es oficial, con contratiempos, tropezones, depresiones, borrones de fics, perdidas de datos en computadora y peleas, pero una vez superado, estoy lista para regresar. Continuaré con las historias pendientes (¡Al fin!) Estaba matándome el no poder escribir, pero creo que he solucionado las cosas.

Realmente pensé en no regresar, se me habian hecho algunos comentarios sobre que FF está quitando fics por normas, quitando divisiones en los capitulos, que la calidad ha decaido sobre el plagio de fics o insultos que se les colocan a las escritoras por parte de alguna lectora que no le gusta el fic. Pero finalmente decidí hacerlo.

Y como prueba de buena voluntad y compromiso, "hágome" una re-inauguración a este mundo con un pequeño FF, vale, pequeño no precisamente, pero sí de pocos capítulos. Muy pocos.

Luego ya me alterno entre "La historia de mi vida" y "Shikateru", Lo siento a las seguidoras de Yaoi (Ya que últimamente la historia del hijo de Shikamaru/Temari tenia más seguidoras por eso, y como era a decisión de quien seria la pareja del chico, pues al parecer se quedaba en una relación homosexual, lo sé lo sé, a mi también se me caía la baba al imaginarlos y también quiero autopatearme) ¿Porqué decido esto? Oh bien, pues la cancelo porque no había mucho éxito, creo que FF aún no está totalmente listo para está clase de historias y probablemente la retome más adelante.

A las nuevas escritoras, no, aún no las he leido, es el primer día que regreso a todo esto, pero en cuanto suba esta historia me paso a ver que nuevos talentos hay.

Y las lectoras, supongo que ya no conozco a muchas, estaba acostumbrada a ver nombres conocidos en los review, pero me alegrará conocerlas.

Y mis amigas, chicas, me he perdido bastante de sus historias, pero ya he regresado, especialmente les debo una lectura pero ya me pongo al corriente.

En fin, entraron aquí por un Fic, no? Sabiendo que el ShikaTema es un hecho seguro en Naruto (Y pienso crear un grupo para alzarnos si es que eso cambia) Creo que es momento de algo diferente XD Pues ahí les va…

* * *

Había sido como cualquier otro viernes hasta el media tarde, se levantó antes de las siete, se duchó y cambió, preparó el desayuno y despertó a su hijo para comer, luego lo vistió a él, alimento Sho-el halcón peregrino de su hijo-y llevó al pequeño a la escuela, luego del trabajo regreso a por el niño y luego de regreso al Domo donde le dejó jugar.

Ya camino a casa las cosas comenzaron a extrañarle, había una pequeña nube negra, vamos que el frío se acercaba pero aún no era tiempo, y era mejor que así siguiera, una vez que comenzaba a llover en el desierto, no paraba. Y Temari ya tenia muchos problemas para agregar uno más.

Tenia 26 años y era divorciada desde hacía casi uno y medio, y con un hijo que cuidar, el trabajo era más difícil al no sentir esa adrenalina ante el peligro. Shikateru era quien más había perdido, tenia sólo tres años y medio pero ya tenía que pasar sus vacaciones viajando para ver a su padre y abuelos.

Las cosas con Shikamaru simplemente no funcionaron….

Luego de medio año de que el bebé nació, habían sido demasiadas peleas, celos, mentiras y engaños que hundieron cada esperanza creada en su juventud, cada recuerdo de amor entre ellos. Lamentó que su hijo no creciera con unos padres unidos, pero ambos decidieron que era lo mejor a que lo hiciera en un ambiente así.

Vivieron separados lo que duraron los trámites, pero lo realmente duro era que, al tener que cuidar constantemente al niño, ella debía llevarlo a cada reunión, y ver el rostro de Shikamaru no era sencillo cuando él contemplaba a su hijo del que pronto se separaría, finalmente, ella optó por dejarlo con su todavía suegra esas horas.

Shikamaru era un sentimental y la despedida de él con su hijo fue agonizante, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no verlo sufrir así.

Su ahora ex esposo pedía cada misión por más torpe y sencilla que fuera para ir a su aldea y poder estar un poco con Shikateru. Con el paso del tiempo, eso fue disminuyendo al aumentar sus responsabilidades, entonces Temari comenzó a enviarle unas pocas fotos de Shikateru en los momentos que sabía que a Shikamaru le gustaría no perderse.

Ese día Shikamaru llegaría a pasar algunos días como visita.

También como cada que venia Shikamaru, Ryu también lo hacia, como fuerza moral o como pretendiente, pero lo hacia.

Ese día se dio una prisa especial en terminar sus asuntos porque tenia una cita con él, hacia un mes había aceptado que debería volver a salir y quizá encontrar una pareja. Pareja, no novio, esa era una expresión inadecuada como para que una mujer divorciada y con un hijo la usara, aún si ella era joven todavía.

Y sin embargo, mientras veía a su hijo jugar con la espuma del baño, pensaba en Shikamaru. El dolor que sintió cuando se divorció, cuando supo su amor terminado. Recordar las peleas en la madrugada al verlo llegar, las veces que ella misma se fue a un hotel con su hijo, las discusiones y la rabia. No había sido un motivo en especial, simplemente una mañana las cosas fueron cambiando, el tiempo y el trabajo los hacían comportarse como extraños, y creían tener tanto amor que lo descuidaron, se olvidaron del otro.

Recordaba como se veía él el día de la boda, tan joven, tan apuesto; y recordaba también cuando firmaron el divorcio, tan joven aún, pero tan maduro. Y la mirada que ambos dieron al bebé entre los brazos de su abuelo.

-Mami.

Temari sonrío para transmitirle cariño y seguridad a su hijo, abrazándolo con una toalla para sacarlo del agua y llevarlo cargado a su recámara; le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo dejaba parado en la cama y lo secaba.

-Hoy viene tu padre, te comerás todo ¿verdad?

-Sí lo hago, o tú degañas.

Temari le sonrío, Shikateru era un niño encantador, aunque no hablaba con mucha gente y tenia un problema con una sola letra. No algo que le preocupara mucho, ya le habían informado era una etapa por la que todos los niños pasaban, y que podía durar hasta los seis años aproximadamente dependiendo de los cuidados, además la escuela a la estaba llendo era muy buena en cuanto a eso, obviamente la Arena no dejaría que sus aldeanos dieran un bajo prestigio con problemas que fácilmente podian arreglarse.

-Te quedaras con tu papá mientras yo voy a cenar con Ryu ¿te acuerdas?- Lo miró un segundo antes de tomar la ropa que había dejado en las sabanas y comenzar a vestirlo de blanco y verde como lo hacia cada que venia Shikamaru. Vestir a su hijo de los colores favoritos de su padre era algo que no le importaba mucho, pero que hacia feliz a su ex esposo.

Shikateru dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero Temari sabia que en realidad no lo recordaba.

-¿Podque no puedo id?

-Porque tu papá viene de visita y quiere verte, ¿verdad que quieres jugar con él?

Shikateru no dijo nada y miro sus pantalones verdes con disgusto, pero acepto de buena gana la fresca playera clara.

-No me gusta.

-Te ves muy guapo.- Imploró porque no dijera más, vestir a su hijo era una tarea muy laboriosa, casi podía entender porque Shikamaru había deseado una niña.

Casi, pero no, no lo hacia porque Shikateru no podía ser un ser más perfecto para ella, con sus caprichos y berrinches como cada niño, pero invaluable y totalmente amado. Y la verdad, Shikamaru lo amo desde que supo su embarazo.

El día que le dijeron que seria un niño, ella volteó hacia Shikamaru para ver su reacción, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa adorablemente boba, justo antes de tomarla y besarla con aquel amor que creyeron interminable.

Y como cada que lo recordaba, se preguntó porqué había tardado tanto en volver a aceptar una cita, extrañaba la sensación de unos labios o la calidez de una mano entrelazada a la suya. Siempre terminaba diciéndose que tenia demasiadas ocupaciones para pensar en una más, y que Shikateru no necesitaba una figura paterna cerca, tenia ya una aún si no estaba ahí, y la tenia a ella. Encontraría un hombre si era cosa del destino y a su tiempo.

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado de vestir a su hijo lo tomó en brazos y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina para darle algo, Shikamaru no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo, así que tendía a mimarlo un poco y a veces, cuando pasaban grandes periodos y su dolor por no tenerlo era tanto, le cumplica cada cosa por insignificante que fuera, aun si con eso debían saltarse alguna comida o dormir a una hora apropiada. Y la verdad, Temari no podía culparlo.

Mientras Shikateru miraba fijamente sus ultimas verduras en un intento por desaparcerlas con la mente la puerta sonó con los tres rápidos y fuertes golpeteos de un hombre desesperado.

-Es papá.- Exclamó el pequeño con una fuerte inhalación de aliento.

-Termina tu cena mientras yo abro.- No era una pregunta, y por mucho entusiasmo que tuviera, Shikateru sabía que llevarle la contra a su mamá nunca traía nada bueno, así que picoteo los trozos de verduras para meterselos a la boca.- Con cuidado y bebe tu jugo.

Temari fue hasta la entrada sabiendo que tenía pocos segundos antes de que su hijo corriera. Cuando abrió, no pudó encontrarse un chico más cansado y feliz. Dios, era casi ilicito pensar en su edad, casi un niño viajando para tener unos días con su hijo, verlo tan joven y en esa situación siempre hacia que Temari se preguntara cómo habían dejado que las cosas se fueran a ese punto.

Lo cierto era, que para ella tampoco fue sencillo los primeros meses, ni aún a veces lo era.

Ella criando un hijo sola, extrañando la compañia y el apoyo de otro. Él cargando la tristeza de un hijo lejos, con el cuento siempre soñado perdido.

-Hola Temari.- Tan calido y dulce siempre, Temari le sonrió cuando él lo hizo.- Te extrañaba mujer.-Dió un paso hacia delante y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, espero que no estés muy cansado por el viaje, pasa.

-Sólo un poco.- Mintió pues sus ojos cansados lo evidenciaban, pero eso era algo que ambos sabian y no hacia falta pronuncair. Entró hacia la casa y miró al rededor.- ¿Cómo está Shikateru? ¿Aun tienes esa obseción con que hable perfectamente?

-No es ninguna obsesión, ya sabes que así es la aldea de rigurosa. Pero está muy bien, salvo que se ha molestado un poco porque le corté su cabello, queria dejárselo creecer tanto como tú pero le daba mucho calor en el cuello, ya se lo dejará al crecer.

-¿Y cómo has estado tú?

-Mucho mejor que tú, mira que pareces a punto de caerte.- Pese a que no volvian a ser amigos intimos, siempre había sido natural preocuaprse por él.

-No es nada, sabes que para mañana estaré perfectamente.- Luego de sonreírle giró la cabeza hacia los pasos precipitados que se escuchaban.

-¡Papá!

Desvió la mirada rápiramente, aquellos encuentros siempre le destrozaban. Shikamaru amaba a su hijo tan intensamente que le era doloroso saber que no duraría tanto como merecia. Quizá no volvieran a ser aquellos amigos, pero saber que él sufria era insoportable, y saber que era ella parte del motivo, imperdonable.

Si las cosas hubiesen sido mejor, pero no lo fueron. No era como otras parejas, no habian tenido un problema que se pudiese solucionar. Resolver una pelea, un engaño, cualquier cosa, pero no eso. ¿Cómo resolver un problema de día a día? Recuperar un amor que poco a poco moria. Dejar de amar no es un problema que pueda solucionarse. No se puede odiar a alquien por dejar de amar. Sencillamente los sentimientos no son algo que puedas manipular, no basta tener la determinación de amar a alguien para hacerlo.

Sabía con seguridad que Shikamaru estaría llorando silenciosamente, que Shikateru se separaría al sentir humedad en su ropa y que le limpiaria las lagrimas justo antes de besarle la nariz como Temari lo hacia con él cuando tenia pesadillas y luego el pequeño le prometería darle algun dulce secretamente escondido de su madre si dejaba de llorar. Así que mejor se retiró antes de ver aquella escena que se repetía cada ocación que Shikamaru estaba en la aldea. Ella en cambio guardaba las lagrimas para la oscuridad de su habitación. Aun si no tenia a nadie que le secara las lagrimas a ella.

Lavó los platos con la suficiente lentitud para dar inimidad a Shikamaru y disfrutar de las risas de su hijo. Cuando terminó y se secó las manos fue hacia la salita Shikateru tenia la mesita llena de papeles con dibujos que mostraba a su padre. Temari los contempló desde el marco. Shikamaru sonreía viendo a su hijo más que por el parloteo del pequeño mientras se movia entre los sillones contando qué historia graciosa le habia pasado al hacer cada dibujo.

-Iré a darme un baño antes de que Ryu llegue, pórtensen bien.

Subió las escaleras una vez más y dentro de su habitación comenzó a dejar caer la ropa mientras vagaba con pasos lentos hacia el baño. El agua tibia siempre la hacia sentir mejor aunque en esa aldea los baños fuesen rápidos. Vestirse fue lo que más le tardó mientras pensaba en su hijo y ex marido abajo. ¿Eran una familia rota acaso? En momentos creía que no, que tenian una buena relación entre ex esposos y por lo tanto estaba bien, en otros, se preguntaba cómo hubiese sido de seguir juntos: si tendrían aún aquellas peleas o hubiese regresado a ser como antes.

Por su hijo, siempre por él.

Solia suspirar y preguntarse porque ya no amaba a Shikamaru, el chico con el que nunca soñó, pero porque no sabía que era lo que necesitaba. Cuando niña el matrimonio le era tonto, cuando adolescente sólo tramites diplomáticos por el puesto de su padre, pero conocer a Shikamaru había sido algo inesperado. Más que en una atracción había conocido lo que era que realmente le gustara un chico, llegar a tener un amigo, y luego a enamorarse.

¿En qué momento dejo de amarlo? Había significado tanto para ella que quizá no había salido con otro hombre por temor a intentarlo y darse cuenta que no podría volver a amar. Porque sabía que la excusa del tiempo era sólo eso, una tonta excusa que ya no podía sostenerse ni a ella misma.

Cuando bajó nuevamente Shikamaru le sonrió, ya no con aquella sonrisa enamorada ni orgullosa del esposo ante su bella mujer, ni siquiera una de deseo, pero tampoco una amitosa. Era algo más simple como los buenos deseos.

-Te ves hermosa.- Susurro finalmente y Shikateru hizo un gracioso intento de silbido para luego jalar la mano de su padre y seguir hablándole, pero Shikamaru seguió sonriéndole un poco más antes de voltear hacia su hijo.

La puerta de la entrada sonó y ambos adultos levantaron la mirada mientras el niño seguia en sus cosas. Temari fue a abrirle a Ryu y el apuesto hombre le beso la mejilla. Tan alto, tan apuesto y fuerte. Era un hombre sacado de la más pura novela de fantasia, ya fuese una romantica o erótica. Su increible cuerpo, su musculatura y cabello que hacian que cada chica deseara algo con él, era solamente superada con el contraste de la bondad en sus ojos o la sinceridad de su sonrisa.

-Por favor, la mirada de tan bella dama es más de lo que este mortal puede soportar.

Temari, sonrojada por mirarlo y encantada con que siempre la hiciera sonreír supo que aceptar salir con él era una buena desición.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Shikamaru la miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Shikateru también sonrió ante el llegado.

-¡Dyu!- El hombre bajó su imponente cuerpo hasta la altura del pequeño para extender sus brazos y recibirlo. Cuando volvió a levantarse con él en brazos el niño parecia aún más pequeño de lo habitual.

-Hola pequeño ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Cuidas y obedeces a tu mami?.- Temari vio a su hijo asentir y luego a Shikamaru para ir hacia él.- Muy bien, veamos qué traemos hoy para ti.

Ya no vio el dulce que fuere que le trajera a su hijo, caminó hacía su ex marido y le sonrío.

-Él será un buen padre.- Le dijo él apenas llegar a su lado y Temari lo tomo de los hombros para girarse lentamente y hacer que él les diera la espalda a su hijo y a Ryu, evitándole el verlos.

-Lo sé. Tú también lo eres Shikamaru, un maravilloso padre.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Siempre lo he sabido. Shikateru no podría tener a uno mejor, eres todo cuanto puede desear.

Sabía que tenian que decir más, que quedaban temas entre ellos, y que aquel nunca terminaría; pero Ryu ya la llamaba y ella debía irse. Además en un par de horas llegaría Kankuro y prefería darles más tiempo a ellos antes de que eso pasara.

Esa noche cenaron en un sitio tranquilo y muy bello que era conocido por su fama a la hora de pedir matrimonio, al menos una vez a la semana se podía ver una petición de noviazgo, un compromiso, la pedida de mano de la chica o hasta un matrimomio arreglado. Sin embargo, Ryu fue ese caballero que le gustaba y solo la tomo de la mano en una ocación al inclinarse un poco y susurrarle algún secreto gracioso de un compañero.

-Me alegra que aceptaras venir. Me tomó algunos años pero finalmente aquí estás.-Ryu le sonrío medio en broma medio aliviado.-Mira que comprometerte cuando tenias a un gran casanova como admirador.

-Dudo que a los dicisiete puedas considerarte un casanova.- Rió con frescura. Hacia una hora que ambos reían por cualqueir pequeñez, como cuando antes, cuando tenian una misión o compartian una comida.

-Vamos, está en mis genes, lo soy desde que naci.

-Oh, sí. Puedo recordar a tu hermano.

-Y yo puedo recordar que a los diciseis no te interesabas en mi por que él te parecia mucho más genial aun cuando te llevaba casi seis años.

-En realidad me gustaba otro chico, tú hermano solo me parecia guapo y fuerte, además de un buen pretexto para rechazarte.

-¡Gracias!.- Las risas de ambos provocaron una mirada de varias mesas y ellos siguieron riendo y hablando pero más bajo.-¿Y que hay sobre mi ahora? ¿Piensas que ya soy tan "guapo y fuerte" como mi hermano?

-Pienso...que ese era un tema que no tocariamos esta noche. Es muy pronto.

-Mujer.- Temari se estremeció ante aquel llamado tan conocido pero Ryu no lo notó.- Es una cita, no te estoy pidiendo nada formal. Tampoco estoy listo para casarme y tener hijos. Pero yo sigo tomando misiones peligrosas y aprendí a vivir cada día como único. No se trata de formar una familia ni remplazar a alguien, solo de salir. Nos divertimos y me gustas, como sé que te gusto a ti, nada formal, nada fuerte ni con amor, pero tenemos algo y no puedes negarlo. ¿No inician así todos? Sabes que muy pocos se forman algo ya del amor, puede que se enamoren rápido, pero casi todas las relaciones inician porque alguien dijo "Ey ¿ves esa chica? es linda y agradable".- Temari rió y él sonrío.- Nada de presiones, si algo pasa será en su momento, pero prométeme que no lo impedirás.

-Lo prometo.

Sonriendo entrelazó su mano con la de él un momento antes de seguir comiendo y bromeando. Aquel fue el único tema medianamente serio que se habló aquella noche.

* * *

Tuve problemas con el word así que esto fue por mi y no estoy segura de la ortografía, en cuanto lo soluciones regreso a sustituir el capítulo ya corregido.

Espero que les gustara y contar con su apoyo en este fic. Recuérden que cada review salva a un gatito indefenso ;)

NaraVillbs


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Dios ¿Aún hay alguien que me lea? Desaparecí tanto tiempo, por tantos motivos, uno de ellos que olvidara la contraseña de mi cuenta JA! Hace unas semanas recibí un review con la petición de seguir escribiendo, pero con lo de la ley SOPA tenía un miedo de que páginas como FF cerrara así que me estaba dedicando a guardar mis fics al no tenerlos, así que era meterme capítulo por capítulo a copiar y pegar, corregir ortografía y guardar, pero debía leerlos TODOS; casi me vuelvo loca con Negocios vr Placer, y ni siquiera lo terminé, sencillamente es imposible.

También una vez escribí un fic de Dragon Ball sobre Marron y Trunks, que Pan es (como 14 años menor, es pedofilia a la edad que los colocan) ¿Y qué creen? Que recibo un review diciendo que la tipa (sí, tipeja) es una hacker y que me iba a borrar toda la cuenta si me atrevía a continuar con esa pareja en lugar de Pan, ¡háganme el favor! Respeto a quien le guste, pero ¿Venir a decirme a MÍ lo que puedo o no escribir? ¡JA, ridículo!

También deje de ver Naruto ¿Por qué? No lo sé, la escuela me fue consumiendo hasta que el tiempo libre que tenía mejor lo invertía en mí siquiera para dormir un poco ¿Y saben? Empieza lo difícil, mi último año y por ello el más duro, el que implica mi año de servicio de trabajo y escuela combinados, donde vi pasar amigas mayores y sé que tendré suerte si logro dormir cuatro horas al día, pero sé que puedo, lo lograré.

Y casi no he recibido notificaciones de mis amigas ¿Es que acaso ellas también dejan de escribir? No lo sé, espero que no sea así pero las entendería, hoy en día el tiempo ya no alcanza.

Me di cuenta que no puedo hacer esto sola, que a veces necesito de alguien que me obligue a escribir, que me ayude con alguna idea o me escuche para saber si algo pega o no en el capítulo, incluso mínimos detalles como el decir que sería bueno agregar una cena común, una charla simple o una broma; no lo sé. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo y sin embargo no siempre quedo satisfecha, pero lo seguiré intentando.

Si pueden meterme en cintura en este fic lo agradecería mucho, no quisiera que fuera largo sino dedicarme a los que he dejado, pero la idea de esto me encantaba porque las historias terminan en "Y vivieron felices para siempre" pero hay un prólogo, una historia después del final que los libros ya no cuentan.

* * *

Shikateru había dado lo mejor de sí, de verdad intentó mantenerse despierto pero poco antes de las diez finalmente había caído dormido sobre el sillón. Shikamaru lo tomó en brazos y llevó a su recámara donde lo vio dormir hasta que la puerta fue tocada y dándole una última caricia al rostro de su hijo fue a abrir.

Kankuro estaba en la puerta con una botella de seguramente algún tipo de alcohol fuerte del que tanto le gustaba y obligaba a él a tomar, sin sobrepasarse mientras estuviera cuidando al niño pero muy aceptable el embriagarse cualquier otro día. Lo hizo pasar sin preguntas ni saludos innecesarios; se dejó caer en el sillón cerrando los ojos mientras Kankuro cerraba la puerta y miraba alrededor donde dibujos y juguetes se extendían.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó al tiempo que quitaba un muñequito con su espada del sillón y se sentaba frente a él. Shikamaru abrió los ojos al tiempo que se sentaba mejor.

-Exactamente como luzco.- Kankuro asintió convencido.

-Hecho una mierda. Definitivamente, hombre, tienes que levantarte. Sigue así y mi hermana te hará ir con el doctor antes de que vengas como requisito para ver a Shiku.- Shikamaru se pasó una mano por el rostro y soltó su coleta alborotándola un poco para rehacerla.

-Lo extraño mucho y mi madre me pregunta constantemente por él, no puedo ni pasarme a la casa porque quiere saber cómo está, cómo le va en la escuela, ver sus fotos…cualquier cosa, y me mata no poder contestarle porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Sabías que eso iba a pasar, Nara; lo estás haciendo bien, no seas nena.- Shikamaru le sonrió en respuesta, Kankuro ese tipo de amigo que no te ayuda a levantarte cuando caes sino que se ríe de ti, pero le partiría la cara a quien se atreviera a empujarlo.

-Papá estaba cada vez más exigente, creí que trataría de no delegarme tantas responsabilidades pero al parecer quiere que sea todo un hombre para mi hijo así que cada vez me deja más los asuntos del clan.

-Al menos se queda a cargo cuando vienes aquí.- Se levantó y fue a la cocina por dos vasos. Shikamaru lo siguió para sentarse en la barra y recibir su trago.

-Mis padres son de mucha ayuda, incluso Ino ayuda bastante en el Domo cuando vengo y ni hablar de Chouji…

-Y la hokague, mis respetos para la mujer.

-Tsk, dale una caja de sake y estará enamorada de ti.- Guiñó el ojo y ambos rieron para después tomar sus bebidas de un solo trago, Kankuro lo pasó sin emoción pero Shikamaru hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Jamás me acostumbraré a estás cosas.- Miró su vaso y Kankuro los volvió a llenar.- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá?- Esa vez bebió despacio mientras Kankuro le daba vueltas a su vaso jugando.

-Tranquilo, no hay mucho nuevo, sabes lo tranquila que es la Arena comparada con tu aldea.

-Sí, supongo. Yo debí nacer en un lugar como éste, tranquilo, sin ruido. Pero me gusta, es un buen ambiente para Shiku y la escuela le gusta mucho, no parece extrañar la otra.- Maldiciendo bebió de nuevo de un trago, porque temía que su hijo estaba olvidando muy rápido y con ello a él.

-Es un niño fuerte, pero yo lo tengo todos los días, habla de él con Temari, yo estoy aquí para hablar de ella.

-Se fue a una cita.- Kankuro asintió y guardó silencio.

Para cuando Shikamaru despertó ya se escuchaba el sonido de las pisadas presurosas de Temari. Se puso de pie quitando todas las sábanas sobre su cuerpo; hacia demasiado calor en ese lugar pero era húmedo, seguramente la noche estuvo helada.

Temari bajo las escaleras con su hijo en brazos mientras el niño descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Dale de desayunar, la comida está lista. Llévalo directo a la escuela, nada de pasear, los veré en la noche.- Le pasó al niño y éste por fin pareció tener algo de la vida que ni el baño era capaz de regresarle.

-Me sé la rutina, mujer.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes culparme. Mejor me voy ya ¿Te hospedas donde siempre?

-Sí, pasaré más tarde a registrarme.- Acarició el corto cabello de su hijo y algunas gotas se deslizaron en su mano.

-¿Te quedarás mucho?

-¿Tienes prisa porque me vaya?- Temari resopló y lo miro al mientras él reía.- Jamás me dan un permiso más allá de dos semanas, eso también lo sabes.

-Ya, pero ¿cuánto?- Shikamaru le sonrió, pero no dijo nada y ella supo que era porque entonces sería realmente poco tiempo.- De acuerdo, chico misterioso. Diviértanse y no hagan nada malo.

-No te prometemos nada.- Le sonrió y Temari se reprochó de nuevo. Era tan joven, tan bueno, tan dulce ¿Por qué su amor terminó? Pudieron ser tan felices.

-Adiós amor, dale un beso a mami.- El niño se removió para besarla y regreso al hombro de su padre.- Nara tenía que ser. Espero que estés orgulloso, es igual a ti- Temari se fue sin decir nada más y él sonrió. Si ella supiera.

Esa mañana, luego de darle de comer y llevarlo a la escuela se fue a registrar al hotel y luego escribió a sus padres, había dejado todo en orden en el clan para poder salir tranquilo pero nunca se sabía y esperaba que su padre lo informara de cada detalle como siempre. De ahí se pasó a comprar las flores que Ino tanto le había encargado, según ella, pocas flores eran tan bellas como las que crecían en el desierto resistiendo todas las adversidades.

Se paseó un rato por la aldea, mirando las pequeñas nubes del cielo. Ya sabía que empezaría la época de lluvia pero era muy pronto aún y sinceramente odiaba cuando pasaba porque las calles se llenaban de agua y lodo, no podía salir a pasear con su hijo y la humedad en el aire era pegajosa y molesta.

Estuvo un rato mirando recuerdos para comprar como cada que iba ahí, sus amigos siempre lo apreciaban. Pero no había mucho que hacer hasta que su hijo saliera así que fue a buscar a Kankuro y quizá jugar un poco si el gorila no estaba ocupado.

Lo encontró regañando a uno de los chicos que cuidaban la reserva de agua y de ahí fueron a comer algo a un tipo de local donde además de buena comida tocaban algo de música cual fuera la hora del día. Ya sentados con un algún tipo de alcohol ligero que Kankuro había pedido esperaron su comida.

-¿Ya hablaste con mi hermana?

-No he venido aquí sólo por eso, también tengo un hijo al que no había visto hace ya más de tres meses.

-Que me jodan si no estás aquí por ella.* Ryu es malditamente bueno, uno de los mejores y también un gran amigo mío. Pero si tú y ella han terminado como buenos amigos creo que me alegra que salga con él. Le hará bien.

-¿Cómo ha estado? A veces la veo tan triste, con la mirada perdida. Ya no es mi esposa, pero siempre será mi mujer, todavía siento que debo cuidarla, por ser la madre de Shiku y por lo que vivimos.

-Eres extraño, Nara. Su matrimonio iba muy mal, siempre peleas y gritos, mi hermana dejándote y regresando a casa algunas veces, sin hablarse en días y aún así me sorprendió su divorcio. Ahora creo que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer, un ambiente así no sería bueno para el mocoso.

-Y ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor.

-El matrimonio fue el problema, el divorcio la solución.

-También a mi me sorprendió, no creí que fuéramos a llegar tan lejos, pero hemos mejorado. No puedo decir que seamos precisamente amigos aunque sí más que conocidos. Por eso me preocupa.

-Ella lo ha llevado mejor que tú, eso es evidente. Al fin aceptó salir con alguien aunque no se ha integrado del todo al trabajo y sigue prefiriendo las misiones sencillas. Sé que en el fondo extraña todo el peligro y la emoción pero su instinto de madre se antepone. El mocoso la agota completamente, tiene mucha energía y ella está ocupada todo el tiempo, siempre con algo para distraerse…pero también la he encontrado perdida cuando cree que nadie la ve, a veces mira fijamente a Shiku…y cuando le pregunto si le sucede algo regresa a ser la misma fiera y me maldice.-Shikamaru sonrió, esa era la Temari que conoció.

-Eso no lo mencionaste en tu última carta.

-Ah pero te mencioné a Ryu, al mocoso y una lista de las chicas con las que he salido; eso lo compensa. Deberíamos salir con alguien esta noche ¿qué dices?-La comida lo interrumpió, adoraba la calidad del servicio tan rápido.

-Paso, sabes que yo no soy de salir con chicas.

-Dime algo Nara, si mi hermana no hubiera dado el primer paso seguirías siendo virgen ¿verdad?

Shikamaru comenzó a reír y se olvidó de cualquier problema. Kankuro sonrió, infeliz, ese era el Nara que quería ver.

-Quisieras.

Más tarde recogió a su hijo a la escuela y se sentó con él en un pequeño parque aunque por el clima y arena parecía viejo y poco alegre aunque había varios niños gritando. Luego de terminar su helado lo llevó y subió a un columpio.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Mucho, la maesta nos dejó constuid con bloques.

-¿Eso es todo?- Le sonrió a su hijo y movió el columpio con pereza com ole gustaba a su hijo.- De todas las cosas que haces en la escuela eso es lo único que te interesa.

-También tuvimos depodtes pero no me gustan, son muy cansados.

-Que tu madre no te oiga o me regañará por tu genes.

-¿Qué son genes?

-Unas cosas muy chiquitas y aburridas.

-¿Cómo los bebés?- Shikamaru cerró los ojos, los bebés eran ruidosos y para nada aburridos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Mi maesta tiene un bebé en la panza, pero no se mueve ni hace nada, ella dice que es podque está muy chiquito y hay que espedad a que sea más gande. ¿Puedo decidle genes?

-No creo que a tu maestra le guste, mejor dejemos ese nombre para alguien más ¿te parece?- Shiku asintió y se quedó callado un momento corto.

-¿Si está en su panza se lo comió? Podque está chiquito y puede ¿Pedo cómo se lo va a sacad cuando sea más gande?

Shikamaru gimió y miró al cielo.

-Pregúntale a mami, ella siempre sabe.

* * *

*Ok, veamos que amo a Kankuro, pero yo creo que es uno de esos chicos divertidos y de lenguaje florido, que dicen palabras pero no como algo irrespetuoso, sino como expresión.

Aclaro, el peque no tiene ningún problema y NO balbucea, es un niño perfectamente normal que como todos está pasando por su momento de dificultad con el lenguaje ¿motivo? Que los fics siempre manejan a los niños como simpáticos, activos, inteligentes y todo eso y quiero probar que no tiene que ser sobresaliente o con superpoderes para ser amado y un buen personaje.

¿Corto? Sí, pero basta de historias largas de 30 capítulos y 12 hojas por cada uno, este fic es algo que quiero sea ligero para ustedes como algo con lo que se puedan relajar y dedicar diez minutos de su tiempo, un respiro corto antes de seguir sus actividades y así lo vean como algo relajado, tranquilo y simple donde regreso a intentar sacar algo bello de los momentos cotidianos. No, espero que lo que sigue pueda ser más largo, pero quería subir el capítulo para que lo vieran YA.  
Besos, Naravillbs


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchel0420: Ay nena, no entendí lo de llevarlo al límite (que a veces ando un poco lenta) supongo que porque no dejaron que avanzara hasta llegar a lo irremediable; siempre he creído que en ocasiones seguir juntos sólo causa más problemas porque aunque digan que lo hacen por el bien de los hijos, son ellos quienes ven todos los conflictos y no crecen en un buen ambiente, si lo sabre yo que he visto varios divorcios.

Nonahere: Sí, Shikamaru lo está pasando realmente mal, en este capítulo se revelará mucho más de cada uno para quien lee entre líneas y con ello a Kankuro, adoro a ese chico y Amy-Black-Nara me pidió que apareciera desde el primer capitulo (Que sé fue hace tiempo, pero no olvidaría lo dicho por mi amiga) y me dio la pauta perfecta para usarlo. Ryu…bueno, yo lo adoro, pero porque tengo una idea de él, es como si una chica se enamorara de Shikamaru, yo no la culparía a ella ni la odiaría, odiaría a él si se atreviera a verla. Y qué bueno que te guste Shikateru, todavía trabajo con niños varones para llevarle la contra a Shika sobre querer primero la niña jaja.

Nairu Nara: Jajaja nena me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de arrepentirme que me exijan, creo que fue ese review el que me apuró con el tiempo (porque ando de una….que si hubera podido tardaría más). Y no te preocupes, Ino es feliz con Chouji alimentándolo con toda la comida que ella no come y haciéndole mimos en su casa, que los gorditos son lindos también. No sabes cuánto me alegra que compartas mi opinión sobre la perfección de los niños en los fics, que hay que variar, digo.

SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL: Mujer no puedo creer que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme tremendo review y hasta contarme sobre ti, lo he valorado millones y me atrapaste totalmente. Yo también perdí el hilo de Naruto y te comprendo perfectamente, incluso la transición de computadora a celular y demás por el tiempo es algo que yo pasé y ahora con la escuela sé que me sucederá lo que a ti con la tuya. De nuevo mil gracias, el review fue maravilloso.  
Hetalia Axis Power…ufff, no lo adoras? Me da tanta risa todo lo que allí sucede y que te cuenten las cosas de una forma tan divertida, de los fics sólo leí cuando recién lo conocí pero ya no lo he hecho, buscaré.

Bueno muchachada, las dejo leer el capítulo y espero les guste. Chicas, debería estar haciendo un trabajo final justo ahora, así que deséenme.

Cuando Shikamaru estaba en la aldea, Temari aprovechaba para hacer cuanto trabajo pudiera sabiendo que su hijo estaba bien cuidado y que es daría un poco de privacidad. Le partía el alma verlos juntos sabiendo que duraría tan poco, pero no podía hacer más.

Ryu había pasado al medio día luego de una misión, algo sucio y con el cabello alborotado, señal de haber disfrutado mucho a juzgar por la sonrisa que se cargaba. Le había dado un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de irse a bañar y por la tarde había regresado para llevarla a comer antes de volver al trabajo.

El hombre era encantador, en realidad, aunque llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas por su cara bonita o su buen cuerpo debido al maravillosa ninja que era, su mejor cualidad era el gran sentido del humor que siempre tenía y las bromas que se pasaba todo el día haciendo, aunque mucho de ese humor era fingirse ególatra y tener coquetería. Para Temari, era relajante aceptar y hacer bromas e insinuaciones sin ningún compromiso. Que ella era una mujer divorciada y con un hijo, no estaba para eso.

Pero cuando Ryu le propuso salir una noche que ella tuviera libre, ya con algo más de seriedad, Temari comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad se había convertido en una señora y no una mujer.

Cuando regresaron al trabajo y Ryu se despidió las cosas se habían hecho más lentas y pasó un rato mirando fijamente los documentos sobre su escritorio hasta que Gaara la mandó llamar y ya trabajando con su hermano no había más distracciones ni tiempo libre. Su hermano no era sino un pobre niño de horrible infancia, adolescencia tormentosa y juventud llena de responsabilidades al que ella quería ayudar en lo que le fuera posible. Si ella no tenía tiempo de vida personal ahora que cuidaba a un niño, su pequeño hermanito jamás tendría una cuidando una aldea.

Presentarle alguien a Gaara era una locura, cualquier aldeana o ninja ya lo conocían como lider y eso obstaculizaba un poco el papel de hombre; y de cualquier forma, como si él fuera a aceptar tal cosa. El chico probablemente no sabría qué hacer ante algo así y se extrañaría ante cualquier muestra de afecto ¿es que había besado a alguien? Se rió ante su eterna virginidad, hasta donde ella sabía y fue a arreglarse al baño antes de irse, pero el espejo no hizo más que devolverla a la realidad.

En realidad, era una mujer joven y su cuerpo aún era maravilloso, que con un sólo hijo no pasaba nada y sus actividades eran lo bastante fuertes como para bajar todo el peso de un parto, sin contar con la maravilla que la lactancia le había hecho a sus senos. Sin duda su cuerpo era una delicia, el problema recaía en su cara.

Su rostro mostraba cansancio, una madurez veinte años mayor y la aventura ya olvidada. Si es que su idea de un buen día era un trabajo ligero, ver la televisión con su hijo y esperar a poder dormirlo para tomar un baño rápido, tener fuerza para leer un poco y dormir temprano; y de esos no tenía muchos. No podía decir que no le gustaba su vida, la amaba aunque extrañara la antigua, pero esto era lo que había ahora.

Es que su personalidad había cambiado tanto que llegaba a sentir que sólo estaba fingiendo, esperando, aunque no sabía para qué.

Cuando llegó a casa Shikamaru estaba en el sofá cambiando los canales de forma aburrida y bastante cansado, seguramente en cualquier momento su cabeza caería del brazo que tenía apoyado en el sofá.

-Luces fatal.- Shikamaru soltó un suspiro ¿Por qué todos le decían eso?

-Intenta explicarle a Shiku que puedes controlar las sombras, no crearlas, y tú también lo estarías. Me pasé el día mostrándole. Ojalá pudiera, cubriria todo esto al menos por dos minutos para descansar del horrible sol, ya me he quemado.- Soltanto una risa genuina, Temari se permitió verle los brazos gracias a la camisa de tirantes, el pobre era todo hueso, fibra claro, pero más delgado de lo usual.

-Oh, pobrecito, perderás tu cremoso y pálido tono de piel.- Sacó un bote de pomada que guardaba en los cajones para cuando llegaba con su hijo de la calle y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.- Tus brazos están bien, sólo es tu rostro y cuello.- Comenzó a ponerle hasta que notó lo incómodo que parecía y se detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa?.-Dudando entre hablar o no, finalmente sonrió un poco.

- Ya no tienes que hacer eso, supongo que entre antes y el hacerlo con Shiku te acostumbró. -Temari se retiró con un bufido y Shikamaru comenzó a reir para levantarse también.- Ya debo irme, la recepcionista del hotel seguro ya me extraña.

-Mañana tendré una cita con Ryu ¿crees que podrías cuidar a Shiku de nuevo?

-Claro, llamaré a Kankuro y tendremos una noche de hombres.

-Pero que Shiku no tome después de las diez, mañana tiene escuela.

-¿Por quién me tomas, mujer? Ante todo soy un buen padre, el alcohol se acaba a las nueve.

-Oh eso me tranquiliza. ¿Qué hay de las mujeres?

-Ese punto no se discute, dos para terminar la fiesta.

-Una.- Ofreció extendiendo la mano y él la tomó con una sonrisa.

-Hecho.

El día siguiente, luego de que Shikamaru se levantara temprano para recoger a su hijo y llevarlo a la escuela había regresado al hotel a dormir. No tenía nada mejor qué hacer, su vida ahí se reducía a su hijo y Kankuro estaba ocupado en esos momentos, apenas si había podido decirle que se vieran en la noche y agradeció que el hombre no tuviera planes.

Antes del medio día se levantó, lavó el rostro y camino al Domo, tenía el tiempo justo para dar una vuelta antes de que su hijo saliera y Gaara siempre le daba un poco de trabajo, una especie de acuerdo entre ayuda y distracción que beneficiaba a los dos. Normalmente lo que sucede en un país se queda ahí pero habían sido cuñados así que Gaara estaba acostumbrado a confiar en su trabajo y le tenía menos recelo que a algunos de sus empleados.

Cuando llegó Gaara se comportó con naturalidad, no era de esos que reclaman el haber llegado a la aldea y no haber sido visitados; le informó cómo iban las cosas ahí y Shikamaru escuchó atento, prometiendo volver al día siguiente para ayudar y saliendo hacía la escuela donde seguramente los niños ya habrían salido hace un tiempo.

Shikateru estaba sentado en las escaleras de la escuela las piernas sobre la mochila del suelo y en ellas un cuaderno donde dibujaba, no era que estuviera sola la escuela y debía haber al menos la mitad de los niños todavía siendo recogidos por sus padres pero sencillamente el niño estaba apartado.

Se asustó cuando creyó que algo había pasado así que en lugar de correr se acercó con cuidado intentando ver algo mal, pero Shikateru sonrió al verlo y él soltó el aire que sin saber había estado reteniendo.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Papá ¿Pod qué quisiste sed ninja?- Shikamaru suspiró y se tomó un momento para responde ren lo que veía a su hijo guardar las cosas.

- Creí que sería fácil.

-Los niños de mi salón dicen que es divedtido, pero yo veo que hagas nada diverdtido ¿entregad papeles lo es?- Shikateru se paró y miró a su padre expectante. No iba a decirle que ser él hacía eso por él únicamente.

-Hago muchas otras cosas, tú no me ves porque yo las hago muy lejos.- Le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar; deseaba hablar de los genes.

-¿Pod qué?

-Para mantener a los malos lejos de ti.

-Pod eso vives lejos.- Shikateru asintió, conforme.- ¿También peleas?

-Sí, pero sólo cuando es necesario, y trato de no golpear a nadie.- Matar con sombras no era exactamente golpear ¿cierto?- La violencia no es buena, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Mamá dice que yo no debo hacerdlo, que es malo, pero que si ustedes lo hacen está bien podque son ninjas y es su tabajo. Dice que cuidan pedsonas, como tú nos cuidas a nosotos desde lejos.

-Tu mami es muy lista, y tú también por entenderlo.- La sonrisa de Shikateru era, sin ninguna duda, la más dulce y refrescante sensación jamás conocida.

-Dice que lo saqué de ti podque eres mi papi, y que cuando edas niño edas muy inteligente.

-Y yo lo saqué de tu abuelo.- Shikamaru lo levantó en brazos escuchando como su hijo reía al ponerlo en sus hombros.

Había notado que algunas veces el niño pudo decir la r, pero en lugar de hacerlo feliz le recordaba lo rápido que creían los niños y que pronto no podría hacer aquello.

Kankuro llegó a la casa cerca de las siete y los encontró jugando videojuegos sobre cojines en el suelo mientras Temari los miraba desde el sillón. Ya fuera de gala o sencilla, su hermana siempre se miraba preciosa pero él no perdía la oportunidad de molestarla.

-Tsk, tres años y todavía tienes los kilos de parto.- Sonrió cuando Temari lo golpeó al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Quieres morir?

-Ryu está retrasado.

-Sólo unos minutos y aunque no me guste la gente impuntual no puedo quejarme cuando fui yo la que puso el horario sabiendo que acaba de llegar de misión.

Kankuro miró hacia los otros dos, donde Shikamaru fingía no entender el juego y daba ventaja al niño que parecía muy concentrado, no así su padre.

-¿No es un poco cruel pedirle a tu ex esposo que cuide al niño mientras vas a una cita?- Preguntó en broma a su oído.

-Él está aquí para quedarse con el niño, para pasar tiempo con él, así que no es raro que se lo pida, y él sabe que estoy saliendo con Ryu.

-Y no me voy a suicidar por eso.- Shikamaru puso detuvo el juego y se fue a sentar con ellos.

-¿Ya no quierdes jugad podque te voy ganando?- Shiku lo miró, inseguro.

-Estoy un poco cansado ¿Por qué no juegas con tu tío un rato?

-Yo jugaré contigo, enano, hace mucho que no te enseño quién es el mejor.

En el momento que Kankuro se sentaba la puerta fue tocada y Shikamaru fue a abrir, era Ryu, tan guapo como siempre pero lucia un poco más cansado.

-Ey hombre, qué bueno verte.

Shikamaru le sonrió en respuesta pero Temari ya aparecía tras él y lo pasaba por un lado.

-Estoy lista.

-Luces hermosa.

-Es costumbre.- Temari les sonrió a ambos y se volvió a Shikamaru.- No tardaremos, cuida a esos niños.

-Descuida mujer, diviértete.

Se fueron de ahí con una última sonrisa y Shikamaru entró a apoyar a hijo uniéndose contra el tío Kankuro.

Esa noche sólo planeaban ir al cine, Temari no quería cansar al pobre en un lugar ruidoso sino que se relajara, ver una película que los hiciera reir y caminar un poco, si es que la lluvia no comenzaba ya esa noche. Esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien abrigado en casa, el clima estaba helado; pero como siempre, confiaba plenamente en Shikamaru cuando de Shiku se trataba.

Ryu estaba siendo encantador, era de esos chicos muy graciosos que siempre hacen bromas y coquetean.

-Hacía mucho que no venía al cine, creo que ya hasta había olvidado que existían. Fue divertido- Dijo al salir y Ryu le sonrió antes de colocarle su chaqueta en los hombros.-Gracias.

-Que bueno que te gustara, creí que te aburrirías y tendría que cargarte de regreso a casa dormida.- Se pasó una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo un poco del viento que soplaba desordenándolo.- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Nada especial, sólo caminar antes de que el clima empeore; además tengo que llegar temprano.

-Oh, ¿tu padre te impuso toque de queda?- Sabía que no había sido su intención, así que igual le dedicó una sonrisa pero él pareció notarlo en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios.- Lo siento, no pretendía decir eso.

-Lo sé, no importa….en realidad es bastante cerca un ex esposo a un padre ¿no? Igual de gruñones.- Esa vez la sonrisa fue sincera y Ryu pateó algo en el suelo y después levantaba la mirada de él para verla.

-Tú me pones nervioso ¿sabes?

-¿Yo?- Él tenía esa pequeña sonrisa, tímida. Era tonto ¿cómo podría ella poner nervioso a nadie? Como ninja, sí; como mujer quizá a varios pero nunca a él, nada ni nadie ponía nervioso a Ryu.

-Tienes un hijo, y no lo tomes a mal espero, me refiero a que…wow, es que eres tan madura, que me haces sentir un poco como un adolescente, casi siento como si me fueran a sudar las manos y comenzara a tartamudear. Eres muy buena en tu trabajo, mantienes una casa y un hijo tú sola, te ocupas de que hagamos nuestras misiones y crías un hijo todo sin dejar de ser mujer… es que eres tan joven y al mismo tiempo tan imponente.

Temari tomó aire, todo era tan irreal, se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien con él. No como se sintió algún día con Shikamaru, con él todo había sido diferente desde el inicio, bueno o malo, Shikamaru siempre era diferente. Pero siempre hay un inicio…y a veces se sentía tan sola.

Era madre, trabajadora, pero hacía mucho desde que se sintió verdaderamente linda, que le atraía a alguien…quizá por eso salir con Ryu se sentía bien. O talvez era él, la manera en que sonreía, que alegraba todo, sus bromas, sus coqueteos, sus manías.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó cuando ella se detuvo en medio de la calle y él volteó a verla desconcertado.

-¿Quieres que te ponga nervioso?

Y tomando valor antes de que este se fuera, le sujetó de la camisa para bajarlo a ella y le besó.

PD. ¿Han escuchado Far Ayaw de Nickelback? Obvio sí, oh Dios, no puedo dejar de oirla.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, welcome to your little fic and this word of fantasy and bla bla blaaaa... ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Para qué fingen! Yo sé que no y sólo están aquí por el capítulo, oh mi corazón está roto, iré a torturar gatitos… Ja! Ok no, poniéndome seria…

Confieso con pesar que cada vez que abría un review tenía que respirar porque tenía miedo y casi juraba que recibiría algún mensaje diciendo que no estuviera jugando, que si me iba a tardar no les diera excusas, que FF prohíbe dejar ese tipo de notas de autor sin capítulo y me iban a denunciar, cualquier cosa. Y con agrado vi que en ningún momento fue así, cada mensaje era un respiro de apoyo y seguridad que agradezco infinitamente y me mostró mucho más de lo que esperaba. Palabras entre seriedad, cariño, bromas y demás… No se me da ser linda y dulce, cuando algo es demasiado hermoso me sobrepasa y quedo sin palabras y por ello no puedo agradecerles como merecen, bien dicen que el hombre que siente mucho habla poco; así que en su lugar les mando un súper beso de chocolate con chispitas de colores y espolvoreado con polvos mágicos blancos y… ah no, eso es ilegal.

¿Quieren capítulo? ¡Muacks!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el suelo, Shikateru jugaba con una de las marionetas de su tío, que aunque éste la controlaba con una mano, al estar platicando con Shikamaru el movimiento era mínimo. De vez en vez le miraba de reojo, asegurándose que no la rompiera como había estado a punto de pasar en dos ocasiones.

-Donde este mocoso tuyo saque una sola astillita….

-Si este "mocoso mío" llega a encajarse una astilla de tu horrible marioneta en su pequeño dedito, me encargaré de quemarla.

Kankuro estuvo a punto de contestarle al ver la sonrisa de lado del shinobi de la hoja, esa relación de pullas que tenían era resultado de una amistad fuerte entre hombres y le encantaba cómo funcionaba. Kankuro podía corromperlo y Shikamaru sentarle cabeza.; eran dos lados de la misma y retorcida moneda. Pero Shikateru estaba de pie aplastándole las mejillas con sus manos y con ello formándole gestos graciosos en los labios.

-No te peocupes tío, papi no va a quemar tus juguetes, tengo cuidado.- Shikamaru se llevo la mano a la boca para cubrir su sonrisa y no enfadar al otro chico. Kankuro puso a su vez las manos sobre el rostro del niño de la misma manera y comenzó a moverlo.

-Ya te dije que no son juguetes.- Pronunció con dificultad y el niño le estiro las mejillas para ver sus dientes.

-Son como los ti…titeeee.- Kankuro le había estirado también las mejillas y el niño fruncía el seño.- Tijj..teres que me diste en mi cumpleeeeaños.

-Jeplicas… jeplicas en miniatuuura.

-Ju..jeee..tes.

A ese punto, Shikamaru no podía controlar ya su risa al verlos estirarse y aplastarse la cara, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios rojos. Kankuro era un desgraciado de carácter fuerte, maduro y serio para muchos, burlón y un toca huevos para los amigos pero también era tan jodidamente cursi.

-Oe Nada.. ¿de gee te dies?.- Los chicos habían parado de estirarse pero mantenían la misma posición con el otro, no dispuestos a ceder territorio. Shikamaru tuvo que sujetarse el estómago al verlos.

-De que eres tan lindo como un pequeño gatito… con un gran moño rosa en la cabeza y cubierto de brillitos.- volvió a reír y pausó.- Oh como un gran oso de felpa apachurrable de esos que las chicas colocan en sus camas y suspiran al verlos. Oh "Kankuro, el lindo osito con tutu".

Shikamaru estaba riendo otra vez, pocas cosas lograban ponerlo feliz sin su hijo, pero ver a su dulce niño discutiendo y al adulto haciendo caras lo hacía. Kankuro volteó a ver a su sobrino y se acercó para decirle en su oído, al instante el niño asentía muy serio y se giraba ya suelto.

-Oh papáaa.- Canturreó el menor justo antes de lanzársele encima a la vez que su tío. Lo aplastaron contra el sillón y se reían pero Shikamaru estaba en desventaja por tartar de defenderse sin que su hijo cayera al suelo.

Kankuro había dejado la marioneta, quería ganarle limpiamente para echárselo en cara luego así que le sujeto las piernas con las suyas, se estiro para sujetarle un brazo y Shikateru se montó sobre el estómago para hacerle cosquillas, bueno, tampoco quería ser _tan_ limpio.

-¿Quién es el gracioso ahora, eh Nara?

Con el brazo libre, o se protegía de las cosquillas y contra-atacaba o lo usaba como barrera contra el suelo. Maldito Kankuro, le dejaba un brazo libre para decir que le dio armas pero sabía que iba a cuidar a Shikateru. Pequeño bastardo, no podía dejar de reír.

-Sigues siendo un enorme gatito abrillantado…los dos son gatitos.

Kankuro se detuvo a la par del niño, maldito, el único brillo que tenía estaba en sus ojos y esa sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Escuchaste Shikateru? Tu papá piensa que eres un gatito.

-Oe, no pongas al niño en mi contra, no te atrevas a enseñarle tus mañas.

-¿Yo? Pero si lo ha heredado de ti, del gatito mayor. Shikateru ¿qué te parece si le enseñas al gatito asustado que saliste león?- El niño sonrió radiante y ahora era Kankuro quien le hacia cosquillas mientras el niño le daba arañazos con sus manitas y le mordía el cabello dando jaloncitos e imitando rugidos que en realidad sí parecían maullidos.

-¡Me van a dejar calvo!

-¡Mejor! Así vas a lucir tu edad, joven anciano ¿cierto, enano?

Shikateru gruñó más fuerte mientras peleaba con su padre así que Shikamaru lo rodeó con el brazo y le hizo cosquillas a un costado, así que el niño cayó sobre su pecho riendo tanto que su cara su puso roja.

-¡No papi, no! Para…jaj..ya nooo….ya no juego.

-¿Ahora sí pides piedad?

En un momento, se volvió una lucha de desquillas en el sillón, tumbándose o jalándose ya entre los tres sin un bando específico y sonrojados desde la cara hasta el pecho. Escuchando la risa a carcajadas de Shikateru fue que Temari y Ryu entraron.

-¡Mami!- El niño sonrió al verlos y corrió hacia ellos a la vez que los adultos se levantaban. Temari también sonrió y cuando el niño le abrazo las piernas y cerraba sus ojitos ante el contacto de la mano de su madre en la cabeza.

-No te esperaba tan temprano.- Comentó Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Aunque Shikamaru tenía ya más de una semana en la aldea ella no había salido todas las noches con Ryu, pese a que sabía que él cuidaría encantado al niño

-Ryu tiene misión por la mañana.- Fue toda la explicación que le dio y el chico se acercó para darle la mano y un corto saludo.

-Ya sabes quién es la que ordena las misiones.- Se acercó a susurrarle lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan.- Mejor no hacerla enojar.- Se separó y ambos se sonrieron. Kankuro se acercaba por atrás luego de haber levantado los cojines del suelo.- Parece que un gato te arañó la cara, y ni hablar de tu cabello.

-¡Un leoón! Fue un león Dyu- Gritó Shikateru emocionado y corrió para que su padre lo cargara. En cuanto lo hizo comenzó a morderle el cabello otra vez y dar pequeños gruñiditos salvajes que hicieron reír a los demás.

Temari se acercó también ya que estaban todos de pie sólo a centmetros de distancia y Ryu colocó una mano en su hombro. Temari agradeció el espacio y la sutileza de mostrarle afecto sin delatarse ante el niño, respetando su tiempo.

-Vas a deshacerle la coleta a tu papá.- Sonrió. Al lado de Shikamaru, Kankuro soltó una carcajada burlesca.

-Como si fuera posible desordenar más su cabello.- Temari le dio un golpe suave que sólo aumentó su risa.

-Mi mamá me codtó el pelo, yo lo quería ladgo como mi papá.-Shikateru dejó las mordidas para recargar la cabeza en el cuello de Shikamaru y los demás sonrieron.- Dyu ¿me enseñas a peinarme como tú?

Se hizo un silencio pesado en la sala y el más sorprendido era el mismo Ryu que aunque era amigo de la familia por parte de Kankuro hacia años no se esperaba eso. Volteó a ver a Temari quién se mordió el labio y después a Shikamaru quién le sonrió un poco forzado, un poco triste.

-Ehh… claro, pequeño, me encantaría. Cuando regrese lo hacemos ¿sí?

Shikateru sonrió feliz y se aferró al cuello de su padre quién de forma inconciente colocó una mano en su pequeña espaldita y lo acarició de arriba abajo.

-Oye enano, Ryu me debe dinero ¿me ayudas a cobrárselo?- Shikateru sonrió malicioso y su padre lo dejó en el suelo. Los tres salieron al patio y una vez a solas Temari lo miró con pena.

-Lo siento…- Una pausa. Desde el divorcio no hablaban mucho y no eran especialmente unidos, incluso esa amistad había mermado un poco pero simplemente eso era demasiado duro como para dejarlo solo. Shikamaru sonrió y se dio la vuelta para sentarse pesadamente en el sillón.- Es un niño.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ni quiera es grave, sólo lo admira, es su amigo.- Temari se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

-Ryu jamás…- La interrumpió colocando la otra mano sobre las de ella.

-También lo sé, dile que no estoy molesto, sería ridículo, no ha hecho nada…. Sólo recibí un golpe bajo sin ninguna intención. Y me lo dio ese pequeño monstruo.- Sonrió más sinceramente y Temari lo hizo con él.

-¿Qué esperabas? Salió a su madre.

-Dios nos libre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parados en la puerta todos habían ido a despedir a Ryu, que curiosamente iba solo pero ni él ni Temari habían querido decir nada sobre la misión, lo que no tranquilizaba en nada a Shikamaru, tanto secreto no podía ser bueno ni seguro pero el chico se mantenía diciendo que estaría fuera como mucho dos semanas.

-Me vendrá bien un respiro de esta aldea y de las jefas gritonas.- Sonrió coqueto a la mujer que cargaba al niño, que lejos de entender sonreía.

-¿Estás seguro que dos semanas bastará para eso?- Shikamaru le sonrió. Le conoció en la boda con Temari y se habían tratado con cortesía, viéndose en un par de fiestas y aunque no tenían una amistad porque en su matrimonió vivieron en su aldea podían conversan tranquilamente.

-Vamos Shikamaru, tú sabes lo gruñona que puede ser m hermana, seguro que el hombre necesitará una buena borrachera al volver, para irse preparando, ya sabes.

-Hombres.- Murmuró Temari y rodó los ojos pero los tres vieron su sonrisa de lado.

-Cierto.- Sonrió Ryu colocando un brazo en el hombro de cada chico, sin notar el escalofrío que recorrió a Shikamaru.- Cuando regrese los invito a mi casa, seguro que Kankuro sabrá como montar la diversión aunque sólo seamos tres.

-Y las chicas, no olvides las chicas.- Los dos sonrieron pero Shikamaru se quitó delicadamente.

-Lo siento chicos, van sin mí, me voy en dos días.

Tanto los chicos como Temari lo miraron sorprendidos, con pena, sabían que no iba a durar. Shikateru en cambio escondió la cabeza contra su madre dando a entender que él ya lo sabía y como todo niño podía sonreír sólo hasta que se lo recordaban.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Nara.- Kankuro chasqueó su lengua fingiendo molestia y quitandole seriedad al asunto.

-Bueno, tendrá que ser en otra ocación.- Sonrió Ryu y Shikamaru le devolvió el gesto.

-Claro, cuando quieran visitarme haremos una fiesta, sólo hombres.- Se acercó a Shikateru y le acarició el cabello pero éste se negó a moverse de su escondite.- Tal vez podamos comprar pastel ¿Qué opinas tú, Shikateru?- El niño gimió lastimosamente a punto de llorar y Shikamaru se sintió enfermizamente contento. Sabía que no era motivo de alegría pero saber que a su hijo le dolía tanto su separación como a él le dio un poco de paz a su roto corazón.- ¿Con algunos siervos en el jardín, tal vez comiéndose la tarta de la abuela?- Trató de nuevo con un recuerdo pasado y Shikateru le extendió los brazos así que él lo tomó y se recargó en su pecho y cuello.

-Me gustan las fiestas.- Los adultos rieron y Ryu tomó su mochila del suelo.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy o me haré viejo, regresaré pronto.- Se acercó a Temari y aunque el niño no miraba prefirió discreción dándole un beso en la mejilla como siempre.- Van a extrañarme mucho ¿verdad?- Preguntó a Shikateru que sonreía nuevamente y cuando el niño le sonrió y dijo que sí le dio también un beso en su cabello.- Recuerda que cuando vuelva vamos a jugar con tu cabello.- Le guió un ojo y miró a Shikamaru.- Y que tú nos debes una fiesta.- Shikamaru sonrió y le dio la mano con que no cargaba al niño, Ryu la tomó y con la otra le palmeó la espalda. Se giró hacia Kankuro.- Y tú….

-¿Yo qué?- Kankuro se acerco y quiso hacerle una llave pero también lo intentó Ryu así que ambos se enfrascaron en una corta y amigable pelea. Más allá Shikamaru y Shikateru sonreían y Temari lo hacia con una mano en la cintura.

-Parecen niños.- Comentó Temari al tiempo que se acercaba dos pasos hacia Shikamaru hasta quedar juntos.

-Tienes razón.- En ese momento, Ryu tenía la cabeza de Kankuro bajo el antebrazo y le rascaba fuertemente el cabello.- ¿Y si los adoptamos?- Sonrió girando a verla al tiempo que continuaba.- Podríamos agrandar la familia.- Apenas decirlo se arrepintió, ver el asombro de ella sólo confirmó que eso no había sido apropiado.- Era…

-Broma.- Completó ella sonriendo.- Relájate.

Shikamaru la contempló sonriendo, sin duda Temari era una gran mujer y daba gracias por el tiempo que la vida le permitió pasar a su lado porque si bien hubo gritos y peleas, discusiones interminables hasta llegar al divorcio, el inicio no había sido nada malo y ambos disfrutaron la noticia, embarazo y llegada de su hijo aún enamorados.

-Oye idiota.- Ryu, varios metros lejos de ellos, golpeó a su amigo en el estómago.- No vayas a traicionarme en mi ausencia, recuerda que soy mayor que tú y puedo hacerte sufrir.

-Yo soy perro fiel, no me insultes así.

-Perro sarnoso de medio tiempo, zorra el resto; por eso te lo digo.- Ryu le sonrió despreocupado y Kankuro tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Así que se comportó con madurez e hizo lo que debía: Le regresó el golpe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche Temari le había pedido quedarse a cenar y cuando terminaron, luego de acostar a Shikateru se habían sentado en la sala con té caliente en las manos porque Shikamaru seguía odiando el frío del desierto por la noche.

-Quiero que te lleves a Shikateru contigo.- Soltó apenas estar cómodos y a Shikamaru le temblaron las manos pero hizo acopio de fuerzas para no dejar caer la taza. A él no le gustaba andar con rodeos, siempre directo, y a ella igual, aunque lo hacia por más porque endulzar las cosas no era lo suyo- No es fácil y tampoco es que lo esté deseando fervientemente.- Le sonrío relajando su postura y Shikamaru la sintió bajar las barreras para él.- Pero Shikateru necesita pasar más tiempo con la familia de su padre, con su padre mismo.- Él sonrió, que ella usara el nombre de su hijo para ocular la necesidad de él y no avergonzarlo era dulce.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedo tardar hasta tres meses en volver.- Shikamaru la vio tensarse dos segundos. Claro que lo sabía, y Temari no se alejaba tanto tiempo de su hijo.

Cuando aldeanos de diferentes países se casaban era un verdadero espectáculo legal porque cada punto, letra por letra y con comas cuidadosamente colocadas eran necesarias para evitar enfrentamientos futuros. Había, sin exagerar, cientos de cláusulas para cubrir toda la vida, desde muertes y divorcios como las cosas más ridículas en enfermedades y gustos.

Al divorciarse, Shikamaru había recordado con pesar que la custodia quedaría a manos de Temari (cláusula condicionada por 41razones. Indidelidad, negligencia, abandono, hasta una resfriado mal atendido podían hacer que la custodia se compartiera o negociara, pero Temari jamás cometió ningún agravio) pero sabiendo que de ella dependían las visitas lo que menos quería era empezar un enfrentamiento con esa mujer. Además, y como mayor motivo, no podía ni odiarla ni despreciarla.

-Dije que quiero que vaya contigo, lo he pensado desde ayer- Sentenció para recobrar su postura firme. _"Desde el incidente del cabello"_ Ambos lo sabían - Justo ahora no puedo dejar la aldea, pero espero que en un par de semanas pueda ir, sería justo y así si tú no puedes volver no habrá problema. Ya he hablado en la escuela, no habrá problema en tanto Shikateru asista a clases el tiempo que esté allá y al regresar entregue las tareas así como informes de los maestros. Se llevará de aquí además un par de lecciones que tú deberás atender en casa para adelantarlo y a su regreso pueda integrarse.

-Menuda aldea exigente ¿no les han dicho que los niños son sólo eso?- Pero sonreía, embargado de felicidad.- De verdad lo pensaste e incluso fuiste a arreglar, esto es más de lo que yo podría desear.

-¡Es más de lo que te voy a regalar, en cuanto vaya a la aldea me invitarás a cenar!.- Shikamaru y perdió la cuenta de las veces que había sonreído ya. Esa era, o fue, su mujer.

-Te voy a llevar a cenar a la luna si lo deseas.

-La luna me parece bien, aunque podrá conformarme con un sitio tranquilo.- Su sonrisa altanera se suavizó de aquella forma que sólo la había visto hacerlo para él.- No me des las gracias, es lo que mereces y tu derecho. Y haces feliz a Shikateru, eso ya es el mejor regalo que podrías darme.

Aunque Temari tuvo que trabajar deprisa porque dos días era muy poco para arreglar que un niño tan importante como lo era el sobrino del Kazekage se fuera solo con un hombre a su aldea, aunque este fuera su padre, Shikamaru estuvo con ella todo el tiempo tratando de ayudar en lo que pudiera, Temari con su alto cargo y Gaara con el poder de construir y destruir al tronar los dedos todo salio bien.

Dos días después era a padre e hijo Nara quienes despedían los tres hermanos; el pelirrojo en silencio respetuoso aunque Shikateru había ido a llenarle la cara de besos más que a su tío Kankuro o a su propia madre, despertando los celos de ella si fuera alguien más, pero con Gaara, eso era de reír. Kankuro le recordó que les debía una fiesta y Shikamaru hizo recuento que su deuda con esos hermanos iba en aumento.

De los tres era el más cálido pues del menor no podía esperar mucho y de Temari eran una pareja divorciada, con respeto y afecto pero no recibiría un abrazo o beso como el de Ryu. No le dio importancia y se concentró en el niño junto a él, quien estaba emocionado por salir de viaje y probar su resistencia ninja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He sobrepuesto el capítulo sobre la nota para ahorrar capítulos así que quizá no puedan dejarme un review quienes ya lo hicieron…¡Pero se aceptan anónimos y MP! Jajajaja Me despido sin rodeos y que pasen un bonito día.

NaraVillbs


End file.
